


О тщете всего сущего

by kemenkiri



Category: Fandom - Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Work Contains Fandom Elements, archives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Что воля, что неволя...Что Арда, что не Арда - грабли подозрительно те же...





	О тщете всего сущего

**Действие 1.**

Вечер. Героиня приходит в Интернет. Навстречу ей кидается

 _Радостный Капитан Команды какого-то фэндомского мероприятия_ :  
О, Эледис! Именно ты мне и нужна, только ты можешь нас спасти! Тут есть такая заявка, все от нее отказались - но ты ведь возьмешься? Смотри: "Хочу мой любимый пэйринг, Келегорм с Сауроном, и чтобы они вместе пошли выносить Ангбанд, а еще лучше - Валинор! Но при этом, чтобы это было не слишком "вне характера"..." Я знаю, ты обычно такое не пишешь, но я верю, у тебя все получится!

 _Героиня (всей собой выражая глубокий фэйспалм)_ : Э-гм...

 _Радостный Капитан_ : Ну то есть ты берешься.

**Действие 2.**

Утро. Героиня приходит на работу. Как только она входит в дверь под вывеской "Архив чего-то там", навстречу ей кидается

 _Радостная сотрудница_ : Ольга Петровна, здравствуйте! Здесь есть запрос, как раз для вас! Понимаете, один дедушка... да вы его наверное, видели, он тут две недели подряд толокся... так вот, этот дедушка хочет что-то узнать про своего прадедушку, который жил в деревне Петрово... или прабабушка в деревне Иваново - он не помнит... и год он тоже точно не помнит. _(Предупреждая вопрос)_ Нет-нет, _свой_ возраст он тоже забыл, а паспорт потерял, так что тут не выяснишь... Да, и он еще не уверен, что это Московская губерния, но, может быть, вы все же попробуете? Отдел приема говорит, что иначе этот дедушка от нас не отстанет... _(Протягивает ей бумаги)_

 _Героиня (рефлекторно берет бумаги и и офигело смотрит на них, всей собой выражая глубокий фэйспалм)_ : Э-гм...

 _Радостная Сотрудница_ : То есть вы беретесь! Как хорошо, у меня с души камень свалился! _(Вслед Героине, которая начинает стремительно удаляться)_ А у вас на столе еще лежит запрос от Завода Железобетонных Отходов - вы его помните, тот же самый! - так вот, они опять хотят себе дату основания, ну, не ту, что в документах, но у вас же все полу...

 

**Действие три.**

Вечер. Снова Интернет.

 _Радостное Нечто Новое в Фэндоме_ :  
Здесь... здесь все совсем не так как _там_ , среди цивилов! Здесь почти, как **Там**...

 _Героиня, мрачно_ : А по-моему, никакой разницы... _(про себя)_ ...А если мне кто еще скажет, что и ТАМ так же - уйду в фэндом Древнего Египта, уволюсь и буду вязать носки!

 

**Действие четыре.**

Сон. Арда.

 _Эльф с безумной эстель в глазах_ : Госпожа Эледис, госпожа Эледис! На нас идет отряд из Мордора, их в пять раз больше чем нас, а наш командир так и не очнулся... Но я уверен, что вы спра...

**Author's Note:**

> Что до архивной части - основано на разных, но весьма реальных событиях...


End file.
